memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Padraig Daniels
| Assign = Retired| FinalAssign = | Rank = lieutenant (inactive)| Insignia = | }} Pádraig Bréanainn Daniels (also known as Thomas McClure) was a human male Starfleet officer of Irish descent who served as tactical officer and chief of security aboard the under Captain Jean-Luc Picard from 2372 to 2376. Biography At the Division of Planetary Operations In early-2371, Daniels was assigned as a security officer to the Division of Planetary Operations based in the city of Lisbon on Earth. Following an eighteen-month deployment, in 2372 he took a two-week leave to wed his fiancee Siobhan Bryn on his homeworld. When he returned to duty he was reassigned to Starfleet Security because of his past as a demolitions expert in the wake of the bombing of the Antwerp Conference. Lieutenant Daniels was part of a team checking Federation installations for possible Dominion explosives. He and his team were transported by the from Deep Space 9 to Starbase 375. During the voyage, Lieutenant commander Data enlisted Daniels's help in his mission to regain his ability to produce art, something he was unable to do since the installation of his emotion chip. The two of them spent several hour together in the art center of the Enterprise painting, and developed a good rapport. At Starbase 375, Daniels helped uncover a conspiracy led by Captain Ishmael Snowden, in support of the attempted coup by Admiral James Leyton. As the Enterprise had an opening for a security chief, after Linda Addison's replacement by a Changeling infiltrator, Captain Picard offered Daniels the position. ( ) Serving on the Enterprise In the months following, he performed his duties admirably and integrated well into the crew, but tended to socialize more with the "lower deck" officers then the senior staff. This was changed however, when he accompanied First officer William Riker and Chief engineer Geordi La Forge on a mission to apperhand a Maquis cell that was reciving equipment from the Klingon Empire. The three departed on their five day journey in the shuttlecraft Anaximenes, and Daniels got to know his fellow officers while playing poker with them. Eventually, they managed to locate the Maquis, but both parties were forced to land on a moon in the Selva system when they were ambushed by Cardassian fighters. The Starfleet officers managed to escape the Cardassians with the Maquis, but failed to capture them or their cargo. ( ) In 2373 Daniels was part of the defense against invading Borg on the USS Enterprise-E after the Battle of Sector 001. ( }}) In 2374, Daniels and his wife, Siobhan Bryn, had a child, and Daniels took a six-month paternity leave from the Enterprise. In his absence, his duties were covered by several officers, including Rowan, Rhea McAdams, and Baeta Leyoro. ( ; ) In 2375 Daniels was on the Enterprise-E during the mission to the Briar Patch and during the battle against the Son'a. ( }}) After the end of the Dominion War in late 2375, Daniels resigned his commission to rejoin his family on the Canopus Planet. He was replaced as security chief by Lieutenant Christine Vale. Daniels warned Vale that the "D-guys" - those crewmembers who had served together on the ''Enterprise''-D - formed a kind of clique which was difficult to break into. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections |before=''Althea Huff'' | after=''Rowan'' | years=2372–2374}} |before=''Baeta Leyoro'' | after=''Christine Vale'' | years=2375–2376}} Background The character went unnamed in his first appearance in Star Trek: First Contact and was given the name Thomas McClure in the First Contact expansion of Star Trek CCG. He was given the surname Daniels in Star Trek: Insurrection and the first name Padraig in The Oppressor's Wrong. Appearances * * |Rogue}} * 2373 * * }} (mentioned only) * }} (First appearance) 2374 * (mentioned only) 2375 * * * * 2379 * (mentioned only) }} External Link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (24th century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet security officers Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:DPO personnel Category:Starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet tactical officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Time travellers